The Boxes By The Door
by Serendipity Cullen
Summary: Love isn't always enough to fuel a relationship-Jo Wilson has finally realized that. As hard as it is, breaking away from Alex is what she needs to stand on her on. To become the strong, independent person she used to be before becoming an intern at Grey Sloan Memorial. Old habits are hard to break, and despite the advances of someone new, Jo can't resist Alex Karev.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This is a very, very different story for me, but it's one that is dying to be told. Just trust me, and embark on this journey of love, passion, and infactuation**

* * *

Chapter 1

Jo Wilson's feet felt like lead as she slowly stepped into the loft after a long day in the pit. She'd been dreading this moment since she'd headed for the hospital that morning. Luckily, she hadn't run into her boyfriend, so that was good. He'd see it on her face. Etched in her eyes.

It was over.

The thought made her heart tighten and instant tears spring to her eyes. Jo brushed them away stubbornly as they trickled down her cheek. The anger had left her core, and now the pain of the situation was taking root. Tonight, she was ending her relationship with Alex Karev. She was ending the one thing she'd known since coming to Seattle. She was cutting her person out of her life. A sob involuntarily left her lips.

Maybe, just maybe...maybe she could talk to Alex. Explain herself, open up to him and tell him how she was feeling. Tell him that things needed to change. If things didn't change, she was leaving. He could at least be warned, right? But deep down, Jo knew that things wouldn't change. Alex would instantly defend himself, his friend, and tell her that she was being ridiculous.

But she knew that no one else would have tolerated everything she'd put up with for the past few months.

The brunette released a slow, steady breath as she slid the jacket off her shoulders and hung it on the hook behind the door. It was going to be a heartbreaking event, but in the end, she'd be better off for it. She had no one in her corner, not even Alex. The one person who was supposed to defend her no matter what constantly hung her out to dry. Their house couldn't be their house-it was open to the public because that's what was done for him. He wanted kids with his ex-wife, but suggested they get a dog. Alex constantly told her where she was dropping the ball at work, and she needed to up her game.

Jo felt that little spark of anger returning as she retrieved the boxes she'd brought home on her lunch break. Balancing a box on her hip, the resident moved to the dresser first, taking Alex's garments out and dropping them into the box. Her fingers smoothed over the material of his boxers, the pair she'd bought him for Valentine's Day. They had so much history together...did she really want to end it?

A memory of the dinner at Meredith's house rushed to the forefront of her mind. For once, Meredith was decent towards her; for the first time, the infamous Dr. Grey didn't look at her as if she were a speck of dirt under her shoe. No, Meredith had been civil to her that night.

And Alex even thought it was weird.

Alex, her boyfriend, the man in her corner, thought it was weird. Which meant not only was he used to Meredith treating her like crap, but he _expected_ it. He allowed it.

Jo shook her head somewhat sadly as she stuffed the box with the remainder of the dresser and taped it up quickly. Next, she hauled his clothes from the closet, tossing the pile on the bed and then folding each article of clothing carefully. This would be the last time she'd touch these clothes. The last time she'd smell his scent... The brunette brought the shirt to her nose, inhaling deeply. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks as she sobbed and dropped to the floor, clutching the shirt to her chest as she cried and cried. She cried for every hurt, every argument, every time he threw her under the bus. Every time he picked his former life over her. Every time he told her he had roots, and she could do whatever she wanted. Every time he pushed her away when she was only trying to help.

She cried for hours it seemed; long enough for her eyes to hurt. Jo lay in the fetal position, clutching his shirt as she willed herself to stand. No matter how much it hurt, she _had_ to do this. The surgeon began softly reciting the periodic table of elements as she packed his clothes, gathered his things from the bathroom, and stacked box after box by the door. Once the loft was free of everything that belonged to Alex Karev, she looked to the boxes by the door. A small part of her wanted to put everything back, but she knew that would be the biggest mistake of all.

Instead, Jo turned towards the refrigerator, grabbing the six pack of beer and sitting on the couch. She downed the first one quickly in hopes of making the pain go away. By the second bottle, she wished she had something stronger than beer. After the third, she suspected nothing would ease this pain. Nothing but time away from him.

Jo's heart lurched as the key sounded in the lock and the knob turned. "Hey," she croaked, standing quickly as he stepped through the door.

Alex stopped, his gaze sweeping over her slowly. "What's wrong?" he asked, closing the door quietly. Her eyes were red, her skin pale, and three empty beer bottles sat on the coffee table.

"I need to talk to you," the resident's voice waivered. "And I just...don't say anything," she pleaded. "Just let me talk."

The bag slowly eased off his shoulder, landing on the hardwood floor with a thud. "Okay..." He moved towards her, closing the distance between them in a few strides. "Jo, what is it?"

Her hands went up defensively. "Don't, don't," she whispered, the tears springing to her eyes once more. If he touched her, it would all be over.

"Jo, tell me what's wrong!" Fear clutched his tone; he'd never seen her like this before.

"I can't do this anymore," Jo whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek. She didn't bother wiping it away; she knew there'd be more to come. "I...us...we're just...we're not working anymore, Alex."

He blinked. "What do you mean we're not working? We're fine, everything is fine!"

"Everything is _not_ fine! _Nothing_ is fine! It hasn't been fine for a while."

Alex sighed in frustration. "Is this about Meredith? I'm getting really tired of your thing with Meredith."

Jo looked to the floor, shaking her head as he snatched up a beer from the table. "This is not about Meredith, this is about me. For once, it's about _me_." She took a breath before speaking again. "I'm not going to make you choose. I'm not going to be the girlfriend who makes you choose between me and your friends...your friend. So, I'm taking myself out of the equation."

Alex sighed in frustration, running his hand through his hair. "Look, I've had a bitch of a day, and I'm not talking about this again." He strode to the closet, snatching open the door. "Where the hell are my clothes?!"

"They're in the boxes by the door."

He stared at the boxes for a few moments, then looked to her. "Jo." The pain filled his voice as he continued to stare at her, as if seeing her for the first time.

"You haven't been listening," she sighed heavily, more tears rolling down her cheeks. "I've been talking and talking, but you don't listen." Her breath caught, and she forced the words through her quickly closing throat. "I needed you in my corner, Alex. Not all the time, but I needed you there. I needed to know you were on my side, but...you're not on my side. I don't know if you ever have been..."

Alex crossed the loft quickly, gathering her in his arms. She was stiff at first, but eventually her arms wrapped around him in return. "I am on your side," he whispered into her hair. "I am in your corner, I've always been in your corner, Jo. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

Jo moved her hands to his stomach, pushing away from him, turning her back on him. "You've never been in my..." She turned back to him, gasping. "Oh my God..."

The diamond ring in his shaking hands caught her off guard.

"You suck at proposing!" she exclaimed, bringing the heels of her hands to her eyes.

Alex's eyesbrows drew together in confusion. "What, you don't like the ring?"

"It's not about the ring, Alex!" she exclaimed. "It's the timing...you're falling apart, I'm falling apart...marriage isn't a bandaid to a weak patch in a relationship!"

"Do you think I grabbed this at the minimart on the way home?" he frowned deeply. "I planned to buy this, Jo! I worked extra shifts for this ring! I went into a jewelry store with _you_ in mind! I want you with me, not for a night, not for a year, but for the rest of my life!" How could this frustrating woman not see what she meant to him?! This was the first time he was truly proposing! This wasn't some spontaneous wedding because she was supposed to die of cancer in a few weeks. This was his lifetime commitment to her! "I've thought about this night for the past six weeks! Mer has been trying to give this ring to me all day, but you were always around! Do you know how hard it was for her to give this to me without you seeing?!"

Jo shook her head, almost wanting to laugh at her own bad luck. "That doesn't change anything."

Alex gaped at her, feeling as if she'd physically punched him in the gut. "This-This doesn't change anything?" he asked quietly. "Wanting you in my life doesn't change anything?"

"You've had me in your life," she whispered. "You've had all of me, all the time. It just wasn't enough."

"Jo," he pleaded, moving to her and catching her wrist. "I've been listening to you, I swear! I've heard you, and I'm here. I'm here in your corner. Now and for the rest of my life."

His words made more tears roll down her cheeks. God, how she wanted to believe him. She wanted him to put that ring on her finger, but this was yet another gesture of his to fix whatever was going on inside. Just like with his father. "Alex," she half whispered, half pleaded, meeting his oh so confused eyes.

"I love you," he said desperately.

"I love you too," she whispered, her voice shaking.

"Then it's a simple question, Jo," he whispered back, extending the ring. "Yes or no? Do you want to be with me or not?"

The woman stared at him for the longest, time seeming to stop as an act of tug of war raged within her. "Alex, don't do this," she begged, feeling herself weaken.

"Yes or no?" he pushed ahead, fighting back tears of his own. Never in a million years did Alex think he'd lose the one person he couldn't live without.

Jo's bottom lip trembled as an actual ache surrounded her heart. "Not now," she whispered, reaching out and closing the ring box.

Alex stood stunned. "Yeah, okay," he staggered back.

"Maybe later, but not..."

"Yeah, I get it." He ran a hand through his hair, looking around the loft. "I'll just, ummm, I'll go..."

Jo reached for him as he moved to the door. "I've packed your things," she choked out as his hand landed on the knob. "I think, we just, we need some time apart, some time to think..."

Alex sniffed deeply, looking to the boxes by the door. "I'll get them later," his voice cracked. In one swift motion the door was open and he was gone.

Jo crumpled to the floor, wrapping her arms around herself. It was over.

 _Slam goes the door_  
 _Hush goes the phone_  
 _Out goes the flame_  
 _And I'm standing here alone_  
 _Burn goes the drink_  
 _Down go the tears_  
 _Drip goes the sink_  
 _And I'm missing you like hell_  
 _Break goes the heart_  
 _Wrong goes the right_  
 _Good goes the bye_  
 _-_ **Good Goes the Bye Kelly Clarkson**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Originally I was going to wait until Monday or Tuesday to post this chapter, but the amazing support of this story already is astounding. It's clear this whole topic has struck a nerve in the Jolex fandom, and you guys deserve this. We all deserve this. We know it will be skimmed over on the show, and we deserve every single detail. Thank you all, and enjoy xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 2

Jackson Avery shifted on the barstool uncomfortably, glancing over to his colleague. The peds surgeon had called him an hour ago, asked to meet at Joe's, but Alex had yet to actually speak. He was sitting at the bar throwing back beer after beer without uttering a single word. "Alright, man, what are we doing here?" the plastics surgeon finally asked. "You call me up, and you're not saying a thing. What's up?"

Alex glanced over to him before finishing the last swallow of beer. Where did he even begin. "Jo and I...it's just not working...I don't know, she's not really happy with me or something..." To be honest, this whole night had come out of left field. Yesterday, everything was fine. He and Jo were fine. But today...today it had all gone to hell.

Jackson nodded slowly. "Okay, so you...what, want to talk about it?" He and Alex didn't exactly have a bromance or anything. Why in the world had the older man called him of all people?

"Yeah, I guess," the surgeon shrugged.

"Don't you and Meredith do this? Why didn't you call her?"

"The kids are already in bed, and Maggie is out with some dude." Alex sighed and pushed away the empty beer bottle. "You're the only other guy I know that's screwed things up with his wife. I figured you could give me some pointers."

"Gee, thanks," the prettyboy laughed dryly. "How bad is it?"

"She packed up my stuff, so...yeah, she wanted me to leave." The peds surgeon motioned for another beer. "Which is stupid, because I paid for half of that place. I shouldn't be the one leaving."

Jackson ordered another round as well. "Who found the place?"

"She did, but..."

"Nope, she found it, it's hers," the voice of experience shut him down. "So what'd you do?"

Alex frowned deeply, glaring over at him. "Why do you assume I did something?"

"I don't think she kicked you out for the hell of it. What'd you do?"

"She can't get over this Meredith thing!" the frustrated man exclaimed. "She just...she can't see that it's me and Mer. We started out together. Hell, Meredith and I were here while she was still in med school. We've been through a lot, and...we're the only ones left! We're the only ones out of our intern class who are still here! We've got this history, and it can't be erased because Jo thinks I ignore her." He snatched up the fresh beer and took a large swallow. "That's high school crap, and we're adults. We're freaking doctors!"

Jackson sat quietly for a few moments; he'd worked with Karev long enough to know that if he said too much too soon, it'd fall on deaf ears. "You think you're the only two that have been through the wringer?"

Alex glared over at him. "George died, Izzie got cancer and left, and Cristina is in another country! Derek died! Yeah, I'd say we got the raw end of the deal."

"What about my class?" the former Mercy West doctor reminded him. "A gunman killed two of my friends because he was looking for _your_ neuro surgeon. Reed and Charles died because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time! Wilson and Edwards...they're the only ones left too! Heather died, Leah left, and Shane followed Cristina. You and Meredith aren't the only ones with history, Karev."

The older man sat in stubborn silence for several long moments. "Mer has lost everyone," he defended. "Her mom, her sister, her husband, and her person. I'm the only one she's got. I'm the only one...in...her...corner..." Oh crap. Where had he heard those words before?

Jackson sat quietly and sipped his beer. It was pointless to talk about Meredith-Alex would defend her until his dying breath. The Avery heir supposed it was good to have a friend like that, but...at some point, you had to decide if the friendship was worth being single forever. "You staying at Meredith's?" he asked as the bartender brought their tab.

Alex reached for his wallet, pulling out some bills and leaving a generous tip. "I would, but...I don't really think I'm supposed to." He knew they were 'broken up' so to speak, but...he knew now that going to Meredith's for the night would be a big mistake. If he had any chance at repairing things with Jo, he couldn't retreat to his former home. His girlfriend would see that as him choosing his friend once again.

"I've got a couch that folds out into a bed...until you figure things out..."

"Thanks, Avery. I really appreciate it, man."

The plastics surgeon nodded and slid off the barstool. "Let's get out of here, we've got rounds in the morning."

An hour or so later, Alex lay on the sofa bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe how much had changed in a matter of hours. He left the hospital with one friend and the woman he loved, and now, he only had a friend that he couldn't even go to in a time of need. He turned onto his side, staring at the empty half of the bed. He stretched his arm out, smoothing his fingers over the sheet where Jo should be. Jo was supposed to be in the bed with him; how could she not be here? God, he missed her so much! His eyes started to sting, so he clamped them shut, forcing sleep.

* * *

The next morning Jo lay in her bed staring at the ceiling as her alarm blared. She hadn't slept much at all that night. She spent hours crying and trying to convince herself that she'd done the right thing. Seeing Alex's face when she rejected his proposal...she'd never forget that as long as she lived. He was so confused, so hurt...he didn't get it. He still didn't get it. The resident reached out, slapping off the alarm and forcing her tired body from the bed. Going to the hospital might actually be good for her; having something to do would keep her mind off the heart breaking events of the night before.

The brunette moved into the bathroom, turning the shower on high, hoping the scalding water would give her feeling again. She felt dead inside. Jo didn't want to be one of those women who moped around after losing her man, but... It really hurt not having Alex with her. Her body knew he wasn't in the bed with her, and that's why she couldn't get any sleep. Even now, her mind kept flashing memories of the times she'd stood under this same shower with Alex.

After scrubbing at her hair and skin, she turned off the water and stepped from the tub.

Hanging innocently on the towel rack was his red towel. The one thing she'd forgotten to grab while gathering his things. Jo stood frozen, staring at the towel for the longest before reaching for it with shaking fingers. She wrapped the towel around her wet body, tears rolling down her cheeks as the warmth of him flooded her system. "Stop it," she scolded herself, wiping the tears off her cheeks with the back of her hand. The woman had work to do-she couldn't stand here mourning a dead relationship.

After forcing herself to dry off and dress in her blue scrubs, Jo folded the towel and tucked it under the mattress carefully. She couldn't bring herself to part with it just yet.

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Stephanie asked twenty minutes later as the two entered the hospital.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"You don't look fine. You look like hell."

"Ever the ray of sunshine, Steph."

Stephanie caught her friend's arm as they approached the elevator. "Drinks on me tonight, okay?"

"Perfect," the brunette sighed thankfully, hugging her friend. "See you at lunch." Stephanie took the stairs to the OR as the elevator doors opened. Jo blinked seeing one lonely occupant in the elevator.

Alex looked like hell as well. He stared at her, realizing that he wasn't ready to see her so soon. Was this fate's idea of a sick joke? They could go a week without running into each other, but today of all days, she was the first person he saw? Seriously?! "Going up?" he broke the silence, his voice cracking.

"Fourth floor," she forced out, stepping into the elevator and standing right in front of the door. Her breathing became ragged as the elevator doors closed and she realized she was trapped with him. Jo fought back tears, mentally pleading for someone, _anyone_ , to join them.

He instinctively moved closer to her, though her body language was begging for space. Jo's breath came out in short gasps as her shoulders trembled slightly and she shifted her weight nervously. "I..." Alex started, but the words caught in his throat.

Jo's eyes closed at the sound of his voice. "Don't," she whispered, feeling her resolve crumbling.

"I miss you." He said the words anyway, figuring it wouldn't change anything, but he at least wanted them out there. He wanted her to know that he missed her. God, how he missed her.

The resident bit her lip, hoping the jolt of pain would prevent the tears from spilling down her face. What was he trying to _do_ to her?! This was killing her already, and now he said he _missed_ her?! Jo began whispering the periodic table, shifting her gaze to the numbers above the door. As soon as the number four lit up and the doors opened, she bolted from the elevator, gasping heavily for breath as her entire body shook. Someone called her name, asking if she was okay, but the surgeon waved them off, stumbling towards the bathroom.

Once safely inside the women's bathroom, Jo gripped the sides of the sink, gasping deeply as sob after sob rolled through her. How was she supposed to work in the same hospital with him?! How was she supposed to walk these halls knowing that at any moment she could turn a corner and run in to him? What if they ended up together in the OR?

Jo counted to ten slowly, giving the emotions ten seconds to wreak havoc. Slowly, she reigned the emotions in and tucked them away, mentally pep talking herself. The first few days after a break up were always the hardest. It was normal to cry and freak out when seeing him. But she was a doctor, and a damn good one. She would channel this pain into her work and finally get a handle on her career. After splashing water on her face, the woman left the bathroom with her priorities in order.

"Dr. Wilson?" Miranda Bailey questioned after a timid knock sounded on her open office door. "May I help you?"

"Yes, what is my assignment today?"

"Didn't Dr. Hunt tell you? You're in the pit."

The pit again? "I was wondering if anyone was assigned to Dr. Torres today? I'd like to work with her."

Dr. Bailey looked to the young woman, raising her eyebrow. "Oh, did you finally pull your head out of Karev long enough to decide on a specialty?"

Jo's cheeks flamed, and she bit back a sarcastic remark. The Chief of Surgery didn't know what the hell she was talking about! "I've rotated with Dr. Hunt, Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Grey, and Dr. Avery. I've worked with everyone except Dr. Torres. I'd like to take my chances with ortho."

"It's about time," Miranda muttered to herself, glancing to the woman. "Dr. Torres might not want you on her services any longer since you blew her off the last time."

The resident's eyes snapped fire at the Chief. "Does everyone still call you the nazi?"

"On a good day."

"Perhaps they'd like to know some of your other nicknames..." She let the sentence drop, but it was obvious that she was referring to the infamous Booty Call Bailey.

Dr. Bailey looked up from her book of appointments, staring at the bold resident. Jo held her gaze, refusing to look away. Finally the woman had grown a set of balls. "Dr. Torres should be in the OR."

"Thank you, Chief!" Jo practically ran for the OR, deciding to take the stairs this time. She couldn't risk another run in with Alex, not when she was finally about to refurbish her career. "Dr. Torres!" she called minutes later, spotting the dark haired woman at the OR board.

"Wilson, where's the fire?" Callie asked as the woman nearly ran into her.

"Dr. Torres, I want you!"

"You switching teams on me?" the orthopedic surgeon quipped. "Ah, well, you're dating Karev. I gave up on men too after him."

"This isn't about Dr. Karev," the resident shook her head firmly. "This is about me! I'm a fourth year, and I'm behind. Way behind. Everyone else has a speciality, and I'm freaking floundering! I've rotated with every other surgeon, and...damnit, I want ortho! Teach me!"

Callie's eyes widened at the resident she once envisioned as her successor. Was the woman finally coming around and enveloping her destiny? "Don't toy with me, Wilson."

"I'm not, I swear!" Jo exclaimed. "I've been everywhere, and...nothing does it for me! I held a heart and felt absolutely nothing! Nothing! But holding that drill..."

"You felt alive, didn't you?"

"I felt alive! I want this! I want ortho as my specialty! Dr. Torres, please!"

A slow smile crept across Callie's lips. "Scrub in, Dr. Wilson. You have a lot to learn."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Today was _amazing_!" Jo exclaimed later that evening as she and her friend sat at a table in Joe's bar. "Dr. Torres is so awesome! We did a total knee replacement, a rotator cuff repair, and an orif! She even let me drill the screws in the woman's leg! Man, I forgot what it felt like to drill some bones!"

Stephanie smiled fondly and sipped her martini, remembering how she felt when Amelia let her drill her first burr hole. Surgery was truly an out of this world high. She studied her friend as the brunette continued to ramble on about her day in ortho. While Stephanie was glad that Jo had finally picked a specialty, it wasn't at all lost on her that the one thing her friend wasn't discussing was her boyfriend. Jo always mentioned Alex in passing, usually rolling her eyes at something stupid the moron said, but tonight she was steering clear of the subject completely. They'd been in Joe's for over an hour, and nothing was said of the peds surgeon. Jo had even looked the other way when Jackson, Alex, and Meredith entered the bar and took a table in the back. "That's great, Jo," Stephanie spoke up when the woman finally took a breath. "Sounds like you're loving ortho."

"I am! It's just...it's really my calling."

"I get the whole surgical high, I really do, but what's up with you and Alex?" Stephanie wasn't one to beat around the bush, especially when her friend was avoiding something. Jo only kept to herself when it was something bad. They might as well cut to the chase and get it out in the open.

The resident stopped, immediately looking down to the table and beginning to pick at the napkin under her bottle of beer. "Nothing..."

"Jo," Stephanie raised an eyebrow. "You've avoided him like the plague. While you were working through lunch, he sat in the cafeteria alone. Like he was waiting for you or something. What'd you do to him?"

The brunette sighed sadly. He sat in the cafeteria alone? What the heck was wrong with him?! Alex was acting like her decision was a total blindside; was he honestly that stupid?! Did he truly think that the way he'd been treating her was perfectly acceptable? How could he go from all but smothering her to barely acknowledging her? It was clear-he was secure and comfortable with their relationship, and while she knew she should be happy with that, she wasn't. How could Alex think she wanted to have a partner who would _always_ put someone else first? "We're, uh, we're taking a, uh, a break." Verbalizing the words made it suddenly seem real.

"A break? As in a break up?"

"Yeah, that's what we're doing."

"That explains why he's staring at you."

The ortho resident glanced across the bar, seeing that Alex was in fact staring at her. She quickly looked away, a wave of sadness moving over her. She hadn't seen that look from him in a long time. "It was time...I can only take crap for so long..."

"I support that," Stephanie nodded, hoping her friend would unload the weight from her chest.

Jo glanced back to where the trio of attendings were sitting. Jackson and Meredith were talking animatedly while Alex continued to stare at her. Their eyes met, and he mouthed the words _I love you_. She sighed heavily and looked away. "He's not making this easy."

"Maybe he's finally realized what he had."

She knew the words were meant to comfort her, but instead, they angered Jo. "He had something awesome!"

"Damn right he did."

"Do you know how often he's ignored me?" she fumed, snatching up the bottle of beer and taking a drink. "I could say something, and he'd never hear it! But Meredith could say the same damn thing, and he'd hear her! What's that about?"

"I always told you he was a jerk," Stephanie reminded her.

"He _is_ a jerk! He doesn't hear me, he doesn't care about me, and oh my God! Do you remember when that freaking amazon woman fell on me?!" the brunette exclaimed. "He didn't even _care_! I could have been hurt! I could have died!"

"You weren't going to die."

"Yeah, but... I could have had a concussion!"

Stephanie took another sip of her martini, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. "Well, at least he didn't desert you at a wedding to run off with the bride."

Jo tried to hold back the laughter, but a giggle slipped out anyway. "Sleeping with our bosses was a _great_ idea." She was thankful that her friend had gotten her riled up. Remembering the reasons for ending her relationship with Alex would make her less likely to cave.

"The best one yet," her friend agreed as they toasted.

"Dude, you need to stop," Jackson remarked as Alex continued to stare at the table of residents.

"Seriously, Alex," Meredith chimed in. "This was supposed to make you _not_ think about her."

Alex glanced over at her before sipping his beer. "Who the hell is that?" he frowned as two men moved towards the residents' table.

"Spencer, and..." Jackson started, his brows knitting together.

"Cross," Meredith finished. "Interns. Spencer is the new double o seven."

"Poor guy," the plastics attending chuckled. "That will follow him the rest of his career."

Alex wasn't listening to either one of them, instead, he was very aware that the blonde one was hanging extremely close to Jo. "What the hell are they doing?" he frowned, motioning towards the table.

"So, Jo, do you remember inviting double o seven and cheeseboy to join us?" their resident asked, glancing to her friend.

"Mmm, can't say that I do," the brunette replied, not really in the mood to socialize with the interns.

"Double o seven?" Spencer questioned, looking from Stephanie to Isaac.

"It means licensed to kill," Jo said dryly as the blonde shrugged.

"You don't even know what double o seven means?!" Stephanie exclaimed, looking from the intern to her friend. "He doesn't even know what double o seven means! Do you see what kind of interns I got stuck with?!"

"At least you have interns," the brunette frowned. "I didn't even get interns!"

"Want some of mine?"

"What are we, trading cards?" Mitchell questioned, frowning.

Jo looked between the two. Having an intern would actually be beneficial to her. Having someone to round on the floor patients would be nice while she worked in the OR in her new specialty. Sure, she'd have to teach him a thing or two, but it would give her something else to focus on besides Alex. "I'll play you for him," she motioned to the pool table.

"Which one?"

"Not double o seven. I'll take cheeseboy."

Isaac's eyes lit up. Was the beautiful Dr. Wilson requesting _his_ services? "I'd love to work with you, Dr. Wilson."

"Dude," Mitchell shook his head as the two residents took their drinks to the pool table.

Alex's grip tightened on the beer bottle as he watched the residents and interns move to the pool table. Stephanie and Jo were playing a game while Spencer and Cross stood back watching. It was quite obvious that the blonde one had a thing for his Jo.

His mind wandered to past times when he and Jo would stop at the bar for a drink after a long day in the OR. They'd play a game of pool to unwind, and if she won, Jo would do this goofy, adorable victory dance. She'd cheer and throw her arms over her head while swinging her hips from side to side. Alex would never admit it, but he actually lost on purpose just to see her victory dance.

The game continued, Stephanie holding her own for a while, but it was Jo who sank the eight ball, tossing her stick aside and whooping.

Alex smiled faintly from across the bar as her arms went over her head and her hips moved. In a split second, his mood went from love to murder. That blonde intern, Cross, was standing back admiring Jo in all the wrong places. The peds surgeon was on his feet, heading towards the pool table with murder on his mind. Strangling the punk was his only priority.

"Karev, don't," Jackson warned, appearing between him and the pool table.

"Out of my way, Avery."

"This isn't the way to get her back."

"Alex, _don't_!" Meredith hissed, her arms going around his waist and tugging him towards the exit. "Come on, let's just go."

"Listen to her," his colleague warned, pushing him towards the door.

Alex and Jo shared a brief glance before he allowed his friends to drag him from the bar.

"What was that about?" Mitchell asked with raised eyebrows.

"Nothing," Jo sighed, shaking her head and returning to the table, ordering another beer.

Isaac watched her a second before looking to his friend. "Maybe they're fighting," he suggested hopefully.

"Maybe so," Spencer smirked.

"Oh please," Stephanie rolled her eyes. "She eats losers like you for breakfast."

"What a way to go," Cross grinned, his gaze settling on the lovely Dr. Wilson.

Several drinks and a car ride home later, Jo stepped into the loft, sighing heavily as her eyes settled on the boxes by the door. When was he planning to pick these up? Didn't he realize that she needed them _out_? Gone. Not a constant, ever present reminder that things were over? She squatted next to the boxes, running her fingers over the tops and sighing heavily. Maybe it was the liquor in her system, but Jo pulled out her phone, firing away a text to him. _When are you picking up the boxes?_

 _I'll get them later._

Typical Alex. She looked to her phone as it dinged again. _I miss you_

Jo shook her head and turned her phone off, resisting the urge to respond. Instead, she changed into an old tshirt and climbed into bed, laying there for a while, wishing sleep would hurry up and claim her. Now that she was alone in the loft they'd once shared, memory after memory was running through her head. She didn't have a kickass ortho surgeon teaching her here. She didn't have bones to drill or a friend to confide in. All that was left here were memories of a life that no longer existed.

The thought made her incredibly sad. How did something that started out so good...turn out so bad?

Sniffing softly, Jo reached under the bed, retrieving the red towel, bringing it to her nose and inhaling deeply. It still smelled like him. She drew the towel to her chest and cried herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - I seriously love your freaking reviews SO much! You guys have no idea how I love, love, love reading your reviews! You guys have always been so in depth (The Nanny, Scalpel, etc), but this one... I swear, I can FEEL your frustration with things. I have to say, I was kinda nervous about trying to capture this stage of Alex where he is clearly NOT getting it. Your frustrated reviews let me know I am capturing that ;) Love you guys to pieces! xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 4

The next morning Alex opened his eyes and groaned in pain, his hand flying to his neck. He hated this damn sofa bed! Sure, it beat paying for a hotel, but... Hell, maybe he should just pay for a hotel. It was pretty clear that Jo wasn't going to invite him home anytime soon. At the thought of her name, he reached over, grabbing his phone.

No, she hadn't text him.

Alex frowned deeply and turned his phone off, waited a few minutes, then turned it on again. Still nothing. "Avery, is my phone working?" he yelled.

"Seriously?" Jackson asked as he passed through the living room, dressed in his scrubs already. "She hasn't called you. Let it go."

The older man fumed and looked to his phone again. "Maybe the reception sucks."

"Maybe she's trying to move on." Jackson poured himself a to-go cup of coffee as he spoke. "Generally people who initiate a break up aren't the first ones to make contact. See you later."

Alex's frown deepened as the slamming door echoed in the apartment. Whatever. Avery didn't know what the hell he was talking about. He understood that Jo was obviously pissed at him, but she needed to move past this whole breaking up thing. They both loved each other. After all they'd been through, how could she be _that_ upset? She turned down his proposal, twice now, and he wasn't throwing their history away!

Alex's mind continued to churn as he took a shower and dressed for the hospital. Had he been ignoring her lately? Putting his friend first as she claimed? Thing is, Jo just didn't understand Mer. Mer was a person of extremes-when she hated you, she truly hated you. When she needed you, she _truly_ needed you. Jo was strong, and she didn't get that. She just didn't understand that Mer didn't have many people she could depend on. Her best friend moved on, and her husband died. All she had was Alex.

The peds surgeon shook away the thoughts as he pulled on his lab coat and grabbed his keys. He'd fix all of this before the day was over.

Once inside the hospital, the surgeon grabbed a coffee from the cafeteria and headed for the OR board to review the surgeries for the day. He groaned as he spotted a fresh faced intern awaiting him. "You with me today?" he greeted gruffly.

"Yes, Dr. Karev, I'm Dr..."

"I don't care who you are," he cut the woman off, not really in the mood for this rose colored glasses crap. His world was falling apart, and Miss Sunshine wasn't helping. "Go up to peds, round on my patients, and check back with me."

"When you say round, do you mean..."

"Are you seriously standing there telling me that you made it through med school _and_ your freaking boards without knowing how to round on a patient?!"

"No, sir, er, Dr. Karev. I know how to round on patients, Dr. Karev!"

Alex watched as the woman turned and fled from him. Good. She should be out of his hair for a few hours at least.

"Damn, Karev, you made that one cry," Callie tisked as she and Jo approached him at the OR board. "Extra cranky this morning?"

"You could say that," the peds surgeon mumbled, his gaze lingering on Jo. She had a touch of eyeshadow on this morning, blush accentuating her cheeks, and her bottom lip was dabbed with gloss, making it nearly irresistible to him. "I didn't sleep well last night."

Callie and Alex exchanged more casual conversation as Jo shifted uncomfortably and looked to the board. A part of her hated to hear that he wasn't sleeping well, but the other part of her was glad. It was his own fault that he was finding himself alone now. Why wasn't he with his precious Meredith? The one person he would always be there for? The one person he could depend on? The one person that meant more to him than anything?! The resident felt her blood pulsing as her hands balled into fists, so she took a deep, calming breath, breathing out through pursed lips.

"She's doing great, Karev, you'd be proud of her," the orthopedic surgeon continued, putting her arm around Jo's shoulder.

"She's good at everything she does," Alex replied earnestly. "I'm not surprised in the least." He wasn't surprised by her ability, but...he was surprised that Callie spoke to them as if they were still a couple. Word obviously hadn't circulated the hospital halls yet.

"Thank you, Dr. Karev," Jo addressed him professionally after clearing her throat.

"Dr. Torres, Dr. Wilson!" Isaac exclaimed, rushing up to the three.

"You're late," the resident directed towards him, thankful for the distraction.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Wilson, I..."

"Don't make excuses!"

Callie smirked to herself, deciding to toy with the intern. "You know, Dr. Wilson, the last intern who was late, we put on rectals."

"Rectals," Jo mused, catching on to the game. "I thought I saw this big biker guy on the second floor. I'm sure Dr. Cross could handle him."

Isaac's eyes widened. "I...uh...if you need me to..."

"Dude, grow a pair," Alex snapped, still fuming from the night before at Joe's.

The brunette gave him a hard glare before looking back to the frightened intern. "We're just teasing, Dr. Cross," she nudged his shoulder. "You need to lighten up."

The blonde relaxed fractionally, giving her a dopey smile. "Thank you."

"You need to watch that one, Karev," Callie remarked as the resident and the intern left to scrub in. "I heard he had a thing for her, but seeing it up close..."

"What is he even doing here?" Alex fumed. "I thought he was Dr. Edwards' intern!"

"Turns out he knocked over a surgical tray and Amelia banned him from her OR," the attending laughed. "Edwards gave him up eagerly."

"Why did Jo get him? Isn't that a conflict of interest?"

"Dr. Wilson needs the teaching experience," Torres shrugged. "And the intern needs to be taught. You're not threatened, are you?"

"Huh? Of course not!" he scoffed.

"Good, cause you'd mutilate him."

Alex watched the ortho surgeon head for OR two. Had that little chump had a thing for Jo all this time? That little piece of information had obviously made the rounds of the hospital gossip mill. How come he'd never heard it? Or noticed the guy staring at Jo as if she hung the moon? Was it possible that some of her accusations were actually...true? Had he been paying her less attention lately? The peds surgeon considered the idea-he hadn't really thought he was ignoring Jo...he just considered them a solid couple. Sort of like Meredith and Derek; he and Jo were rock solid and nothing was shaking them.

Except, something had.

Him.

The attending ran his hand over his hair. Oh crap, he'd really screwed things up. Everything she said was right-he had taken her for granted and assumed she'd always be there. He could treat her however he pleased, and she'd just stay and take it. But Jo deserved so much better! He had to step up and win her back. He was a freaking mess without her.

Alex jarred from his thoughts as his pager beeped. Arizona, nine one one to the pit. He took the stairs, joining her minutes later. "Robbins, what's up?"

"Karev, you got any surgeries?" Arizona asked as she pulled on a pair of gloves.

"Not until this afternoon..."

"Great, I need your help," his former mentor informed him. "School bus hydroplaned and hit a semi head on. Lots of injuries. Call the interns for sutures."

"Page all interns, stat!" he directed to the nurse before dashing outside to meet the ambulance. The rush of patients definitely helped his new feeling of inferiority. Alex spent the next hour directing the interns, sending the patients to x-ray, and actually discharging a handful of students with minor bumps and bruises.

"Dr. Karev, Steven Black has a dislocated shoulder," Spencer reported, handing the attending the tablet.

"Steven Black," Alex mused, looking over the anterior dislocation. "Page ortho."

"Dr. Karev, I'm quite capable of..."

"I said page ortho!" The surgeon tucked the tablet under his arm and moved to gurney three. "Mr. Black?" he questioned after pulling back the curtain and seeing a boy that looked to be about sixteen. Maybe seventeen.

"Call me Steven," the kid groaned, clutching his wrist.

"Steven, I'm Dr. Karev," Alex introduced himself. "I'm the Peds surgeon, and..."

"Peds?" the teen frowned. "I'm not some little kid."

"I know, dude, but as long as you're under eighteen, a pediatrician has to treat you."

"That sucks."

"Tell me about it," the attending smirked. This kid reminded him of himself. "As I was saying, you have an anterior shoulder dislocation. I've paged ortho to reduce it for you. We'll get you set up with some outpatient therapy to make sure there's no permanent damage, and you'll be ready to go."

"Can't you just pop it back in or whatever?" Steven frowned. "It really hurts."

"I know, but...the ortho girl is hot," Alex winked. "You'll thank me later." If he knew Callie Torres as well as he thought he did, she'd keep the klutzy intern in the OR and send Jo to check out the pit.

"You paged ortho?" Jo asked moments later, right on cue.

"Dude, she is hot," the teen approved, grinning widely at the brunette.

"Excuse me?" her eyebrows shot up, looking from the patient to the attending.

"Dr. Wilson, this is Steven Black," the peds surgeon bit back a smirk. "He has an anterior dislocated shoulder, and I thought you'd like to reduce it for him."

"Let me see," Jo fumed, taking the extended tablet. Had Alex _seriously_ called her out of surgery to do something he could have done ten times already? "What happened?" she directed to the patient, handing the tablet back to the attending.

"I had a wreck on my motorcycle."

"Dude," Alex chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

"Oh, really?" the resident smirked, retrieving a fresh pair of gloves. "Maybe you should be more careful next time."

"I'll try," Steven shrugged, wincing as a pain shot through his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll get that fixed up," Jo soothed, retrieving an INT from a cart in the corner. "Any allergies?"

"Yeah, blondes."

"Did you put him up to this?" the resident directed to the attending, her eyes widened slightly.

"No, that's all him," the peds surgeon laughed, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest in amusement.

Jo directed her attention back to the patient. "You keep that smart mouth up, and you're going to end up like him," she nodded towards Alex.

"A doctor with money who hangs around hot chicks all day? Awesome," Steven smirked.

"Seriously, Steven, what did you do?" the brunette rolled her eyes as she secured the tourniquet.

Alex kept quiet as he remained against the wall observing Jo. He kept an ear out for any emergency, but the pit was getting more and more quiet, so the patients were obviously being treated and discharged or admitted. He knew he'd be paged if he was needed. At least he could be here without her trying to push him away. "What is it?" he asked after she administered the sedation and hesitated. Steven was down for the count, what was the problem?

The resident blew her hair from her face. "I've only reduced dislocations in adults," she admitted quietly. "I don't want...what if I hurt him?"

"You won't hurt him," he promised, pushing away from the wall. "Hold his elbow at a ninety degree angle, then slowly rotate his arm out. You'll know when you get it."

Jo nodded before moving to the side of the bed and taking a deep breath. She stilled for a moment as she felt Alex move behind her.

"Hold his elbow in your left hand," he taught, taking her hand in his and putting it under Steven's elbow. "Take his wrist with your other hand and rotate it out. He'll probably resist at first," he lowered his voice, getting a whiff of her hair, "but he'll relax and it will pop right in."

The resident closed her eyes for a moment, shivering at the closeness of him. She could feel the warmth radiating against her back, smell his cologne, and his hand on hers was sending fire up her arm. She took a breath and focused, moving the kid's arm at a slow, gentle pace. Steven grunted and his body tensed, so she hesitated, then shifted his arm the rest of the way, hearing the gentle pop. "I got it," she grinned, moving the arm freely with no signs of pain from the sedated teen.

"Good job, Dr. Wilson," Alex said softly into her hair.

Jo cleared her throated uncomfortably, laying Steven's arm across his stomach. "Thank you for the opportunity, Dr. Karev."

The attending stepped back, realizing their moment was over. He nodded once and watched her leave the pit without looking back. She might be playing hard ball now, but Alex wasn't going to stop until he got her back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jo sighed heavily as she entered the cafeteria and snatched up a tray, moving through the line and grabbing a side salad and half a sandwich. "Brenda?" she asked desperately, glancing over the desserts and looking to the cashier. "Where's the chocolate cake?! I _need_ chocolate cake today!"

It had been a long day already, and it was barely after noon. Dr. Torres had back to back surgeries, and Isaac was quite the handful. Three times he'd almost knocked over the surgical tray. Three! The resident was beginning to think she'd have to wrap the guy in bubble wrap.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Wilson," the cashier replied, "but one of the attendings grabbed the last piece!"

"I thought we have a deal," the brunette sighed, pulling a few bills from her pocket.

"I know, but...he was an attending. I can't say no to an attending!"

"Maybe tomorrow," Jo sighed, taking her tray and turning away from the cash register.

Now the dilemma of where to sit. Steph was still in surgery, and Alex was sitting by himself. Again. Clearly waiting for her. Her heart reached out to him for a split second, then anger replaced the moment of sympathy. The guy hadn't thought of sitting with her in months, but now, _now_ he was waiting for her?! Seriously? What, was Meredith fresh out of dramas, so he could spare a few moments for her?

Luckily, Callie was her saving grace. "Dr. Wilson!" the attending called, waving her over.

"Hey," Jo greeted thankfully, sitting at the table across from the orthopedic surgeon.

"I know you're probably going to sit with Karev, so I'll be quick..."

"I'm not sitting with him," the resident interrupted. "So take all the time you need."

Callie raised an eyebrow, studying the resident for a moment. "You and Karev fighting?"

Jo pursed her lips, hesitating. Confessing the break up to Dr. Torres made it serious. Bitching about him to Stephanie was just normal girl talk, but telling someone else... She cleared her throat and shifted. "We're, uh, we're taking a break...for a little while...yeah..."

"Like, a break up?"

"Yeah, I guess that's what we're doing."

The attending unwrapped her sandwich. "Finally got tired of Meredith, huh?"

"Oh my God, _yes_!" the resident exclaimed. "Thank you for getting it! You totally get it! He doesn't get it," she sighed, glancing over to the attending.

"Guys are stupid," Callie stated. "They never realize things until it's too late. Don't cave, Wilson. Make him miss you. That's the only way he'll learn."

Jo knew what the attending was saying was true, but...she didn't want Alex hurting. She wished he'd just treat her right. Was that too much to ask? "So what's on the schedule for this afternoon?"

Alex frowned deeply as the two women continued talking. Didn't Jo understand that he was trying to show her that he'd been listening to her? He was sitting alone, hoping she'd join him. But no, she wasn't getting it. What, was he supposed to scream her name and wave her over like a madman? The woman he loved accused him of not listening, but she was clearly just as dense as he was! After their moment in the pit this morning, Alex had hoped things would start moving in a better direction. Obviously he was mistaken.

"Is it possible to secure me as your permanent resident?" Jo inquired after she and Dr. Torres talked through the surgeries.

"I'm sure I could talk it over with Bailey and get something worked out," the ortho attending replied, looking over the resident. "You're seriously settling with ortho this time, Wilson? You're not gonna hang with me for a day or two, then bail on me again, are you?"

"No, I'm here to stay," the resident promised. "I've done every area, and ortho is my calling."

"I'm so glad you _finally_ realized that!"

Jo smiled, then dropped her gaze as she noticed Alex moving to stand. He wasn't coming to join them, was he? Instead, the peds surgeon approached the table, quietly placed the slice of chocolate cake on the table, and left.

"You going to eat that?" Callie asked as the woman stared at the cake.

"It's tainted cake."

"You think he poisoned it?!"

"No, it's just... It's my favorite, and I really wanted a piece today. Brenda said it was out..."

"So Karev got the last piece to give to you," the attending smirked. "Smooth."

Alex lingered in the doorway of the cafeteria, watching as she finally gave in, unwrapped the cake, and took a bite. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he moved up the hall. It was stupid; nothing, really, but in a small way, he felt like he was getting closer to her. At least now Jo knew that he did pay attention to her.

After a long day in surgery, the peds surgeon showered and dressed in street clothes, ready for a drink at Joe's, then...back to Jackson's, he supposed. Despite the olive branch, Jo had avoided him like the plague today. He'd even tried to page her for an xray, but she was on to his tricks and sent that blonde guy instead. How annoying.

Alex left the locker room behind, heading for the elevator and pressing the button for the lobby. "Hey," he greeted after the doors opened and he saw Jo standing there in street clothes as well.

A small sigh of frustration left her lips before she spoke. "Hey."

The peds surgeon stepped into the elevator, standing beside her as the doors closed slowly. He wasn't taking the back of the elevator this time. Instead, he lingered close to her, purposely brushing his hand against hers every few seconds. She didn't pull away from him, so he took that as a good sign.

"Thank you for the cake," she said quietly, feeling his hand press against hers.

"It's your favorite, right?" Alex asked quietly, glancing over to her.

"Yeah, and I really needed it today," Jo rambled. "I forgot what it felt like to drill bones! I'll probably have to hit the gym to build up my muscles..." The words caught in her throat as his finger and thumb encircled her wrist, sliding over her skin. What the hell was he _doing_?! Didn't he understand that touching was completely off limits! Part of getting over a break up was limited contact, and since that wasn't happening while working together... Unless... Jo looked over to him as he innocently stared ahead. Was he trying to _seduce_ her? "Alex," she said his name softly, memories of past intimate moments flooding her brain.

The surgeon reached out, pulling the emergency stop button. "I want to come home."

The brunette stared at him. Home. He referred to the loft as his home. Not the frat house, but the loft. The loft was his home. "Fine, come get the boxes. They're still by the door."

"I'll get the boxes later," he frowned, shifting closer to her. "I said I want to come home."

Jo naturally shifted back, needing space from him. She was on an Alex overload today-the pit, the cake, and now the elevator. She felt her walls weakening, and she couldn't break. Not now. Once he had her secured again, he'd go right back to treating her like crap. "You can get the boxes, but that's it. Your home isn't the loft. It's Meredith's house. That was the one place you could go. She's the _one_ person who's been there for you, remember?"

"I didn't mean it like that!" he exclaimed, exasperated. "I meant that I've known her longer. That's all."

"That's not what you said." She hoped picking a fight would break up the escalating sexual tension.

"It's what I meant," Alex replied, shifting even closer to her. "You were there for me with my dad, Jo," he whispered, looking to the floor. "I would never forget that. I tried pushing you away, but...you didn't let me. You stayed right there when I needed you." He twined his fingers with hers. "You're trying to push me away now...and I'm not going to let you. If you need time, fine. Take all the time you need, but I'm not going anywhere."

"I need space!" Jo exclaimed, stepping back and hitting the wall of the elevator. Her resolve was crumbling with each passing second, and she needed away from him before she made a big mistake.

A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. "You've got plenty of space. The whole loft is yours now, remember?"

He was doing it on purpose, damn him! One second the two were looking at one another, and the next their lips were crashing together hungrily as if they'd been denied each other for years. His hand went to the back of her neck, holding her close as he explored her mouth, reminding her of everything they'd been missing. Jo could deny it all she wanted, but Alex knew that she missed him, and not just in companionship. She missed the way he touched her, the way he kissed her, the way he knew every detail of her body. Lord knew he missed her too.

Jo enjoyed the kiss, much more than she should have, but the very second she hesitated, he pulled away. He didn't pursue things any further. The kiss was just a kiss. Her breath caught as he started the elevator and stared at the door as if nothing had happened. "I hate you!" she called after him once the doors opened and he left the elevator.

Alex stopped and turned back to look at her, an evil twinkle to his eye. "No you don't."

The brunette remained in the elevator for several moments collecting herself. One simple kiss had her entire body on fire. Too much, it was too much contact in one day. No wonder she'd given in so easily. "Steph," she breathed a sigh of relief after stepping from the elevator and spotting her friend.

"Hey, girl, you okay?" Stephanie asked, her eyes sweeping up and down her friend. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Long day," the resident fibbed. "Joe's?"

"Sure, but just one round, Dr. Shepherd and I have an early surgery tomorrow."

Jo tried to focus on her friend as the two left for the bar, but her mind was still on Alex. Not just the kiss, but what he'd said before the explosion of hormones. Was the time apart actually doing some good? Was he finally realizing what she'd tried telling him all along? Was it possible that her words were _finally_ sinking into that thick skull of his? Perhaps the old saying was in fact true-absence makes the heart grow fonder. "Seriously?" she sighed as they stepped into Joe's and spotted Jackson and Alex at the bar.

"Let's sit in the back," Stephanie motioned to a far table. "You okay?"

"I'm tired of seeing him today," the brunette frowned, taking a seat and ordering a beer. "He paged me to the pit this morning for a dislocation. He could have done it himself, but no, he paged me!"

Her friend ordered a drink and looked at her. "Beat him at his own game. You got Cross, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then every time he calls for ortho, send Cross," Stephanie smirked. "He can't specifically request you, so..."

"What a great idea," Jo smirked, looking over to Alex. "Game on." If he thought he was going to keep arranging rendezvous between them, he had another thing coming. Now that she had her whits about her again, she would keep her heart in check and not let it, or any other parts of her body, succumb to his charms. There would be no more physical moments between them.

Or so she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Later that evening, Jo sighed heavily as she stepped into the loft and shrugged her jacket from her shoulders. Coming home to an empty loft sucked. Living alone sucked. Why couldn't Alex just stop acting like a jerk? Then things wouldn't suck. After tossing her jacket onto the sofa, the brunette moved to the refrigerator, the picture of the couple catching her eye. How did this picture miss her de-Alexing the loft?

Because it belonged there. Just like Alex did.

Jo brought her fingers to the picture, intending to take it down, but instead her touch lingered over his image. They were so happy in that picture. What in the world had happened to them? How had they gone from a basically happy couple to...whatever they were now?

Her brow furrowed as she yanked open the refrigerator door and snatched a beer from the bottom shelf. Had tornado Meredith really caused all the problems? Jo's immediate, knee jerk answer was yes, but...it wasn't possible for one single person to cause that much trouble, was it? There had to be something else, something she was missing. Had Alex lost interest in her over time? No, that couldn't be it, each and every time he made love to her was just as passionate as the first time. Was it work? Was he feeling the pressure since losing McDreamy? Folks could deny it all they wanted, but the hospital had taken a hit since losing the infamous Derek Shepherd. Jo popped the top off the beer bottle and took a healthy swallow. Was it simply just that he felt the need to step in and protect Meredith, as he did his younger siblings when their father went on a drinking binge? Was it as simple as Alex seeing that Meredith had no one, and he wanted to be her person?

Being someone's person didn't mean you had to treat your girlfriend like crap though.

Frowning, the resident took another drink before heading towards the sofa, this time the boxes by the door catching her eye. Jo hesitated before taking slow steps over to them, sitting on the floor beside them as she sipped the beer again. Why hadn't he gotten these boxes yet? Having the boxes here meant that the two had unfinished business. Once the boxes were gone, she could move on.

But, did she really _want_ to move on?

Jo slowly set the beer bottle on the floor and ran her fingers through her hair. What _did_ she want? Breaking up with Alex had practically shattered her into a million pieces, but why had she done it? Why did she feel the need to break up with him? Because he was treating her as an after thought. Okay, now that she had that question answered, why did it upset her? Alex was the one person she'd let close to her in a long, long time. Jo wasn't the type of person to wear her heart on her sleeve and let everyone known her deepest, darkest secrets. But she'd done that with Alex; she'd let her walls down for Alex. The woman had told him things that she'd never shared with another person. He was her person. The only one she'd let in. Alex knew more about her than any of her foster parents, her teachers, or even Stephanie. Not only had she let him in, but she'd done everything she could to help him. Jo was his rock through the Jimmy thing, even when it nearly destroyed them because he was so damn stubborn. She was the one who encouraged his transition from Grey Sloan Memorial, back to Grey Sloan Memorial, and when Yang's seat was snatched from him.

The woman didn't do all of those things because she wanted Alex to owe her; she did them because she loved him.

Oh, how she loved him. Jo loved Alex more than she'd ever loved anyone in her entire life. She loved him with her entire being, which is why she'd crumbled when he kissed her in the elevator that day. Jo closed her eyes and touched her lips, remembering the passionate kiss. She'd chastised herself every second since the kiss, but...kissing Alex was natural. It was what felt normal to her.

It was _right_.

Jo bit her lip and looked back to the boxes. Okay, she thought Alex was treating her like crap, so she ended their relationship. Clearly, she still loved him. What did she want from him though? Did she want him to cut off all contact with his friends and only think of her? No, that was entirely too selfish and illogical. The brunette took another sip of the beer as her muddled thoughts became more clear. Having Meredith in his life was a thing, but it didn't have to be the main thing. Meredith could finally be the side person. That wasn't too much to expect, right?

Now, about that ring...

Initially she thought the ring was just his way to avoid a breakup, but now that she actually thought about it... Alex thought about their relationship, wanted her in his life, and went to a jewelry store to buy a ring. He looked over jewelry and picked a ring out with _her_ in mind. Jo knew the story of Izzie-a cancer striken, McDreamy step in, spur of the moment marriage. Alex never actually proposed to Izzie; he'd been the good guy who fulfilled the dream wedding of his dying with cancer girlfriend. At least, that was how he told the story.

Their relationship was different though-they lived together, fought like crazy, and he saw a real future with them. A future that involved a ring and a vow to stay together forever.

Did she see the same thing with him though? Could Jo see the two of them getting married and starting a family? Going through labor, spending Christmas Eve playing Santa, and sending their children to college?

Yes! Yes, she totally could, but not right now. Jo wanted to at least become an attending and practice a few years before settling down and starting a family. It didn't mean she never wanted to do it, she just didn't want to do it tomorrow. And she didn't want to do it with Alex if he kept acting like such a jerk.

The brunette finished off the beer and stared at the boxes. After setting the emotions aside and wading through her feelings in a logical way, she knew what she wanted. She wanted to be with Alex, but she wanted him to treat her better. If spending some time away from him would make him straighten up, then that's what she wanted. Jo wouldn't keep crying over him, avoiding him, and chastising herself if she gave in to him. Instead, the resident would focus on her career, and if Alex wanted to be a part of her life, he'd let her know. If not, she would just have to settle with being a kick ass orthopedic surgeon.

The next morning Jo entered the hospital doors with a pep in her step. If she ran into Alex today, fine, and if she didn't, that was fine too. Her life was no longer focused on avoiding him like the plague. The resident was focusing on advancing her career, and if the peds surgeon tried to seduce her in the process, well, she'd just have to manage to deal with that. Smirking to herself, the brunette moved towards the elevator when something caught her attention. "Cross?" she questioned, seeing the blonde guy slumped in a chair in the corner.

"D-Dr. Wilson?" the intern stuttered, moving to his feet quickly.

Jo studied him for a moment, then glanced to the elevator. "Are you not with Dr. Torres today?"

"Y-Yes, Yes I am," he cleared his throat and straightened his labcoat. "If she'll have me that is..."

The resident's eyebrows shifted. "What did you do?" she sighed. The blonde was sweet, but he was always screwing up in one way or another.

"Dr. Hunt c-called the interns in early this morning," the nervous intern began. "There was a wreck, or something, and..."

"Always know what has happened," Jo cut in firmly. "If you're not aware of what has happened to your patients, you're not able to properly assess them, and you'll miss something."

"Yes, Dr. Wilson."

"Now what did you do?"

Isaac looked to the floor. "One of the patients had head pain. Vitals were good, grips were firm, so I was going to discharge her with a follow up with her regular physician..."

"Without checking her pupils?" Jo interrupted again. "You didn't check her pupils."

"No," he hung his head. "Mitchell, he, uh, checked her pupils after I left..."

"Let me guess, they were fixed?"

"Yeah, the right one was," the intern nodded. "Dr. Shepherd was paged, and she had a traumatic brain injury...Dr. Hunt was really mad at me...like, really..."

Jo nodded knowingly. Owen Hunt was all about patient care, and had little patience for things being overlooked that could be fatal to the patients. She opened her mouth to counsel the subordinate, but closed it quickly. The guy was already scared to death, probably fearing that he would be kicked from the program. "Dr. Cross, how did you become an intern?"

"E-Excuse me?" he stuttered.

"How did you become an intern?" the resident repeated. "What, did you reach down in your cereal box one day and find a medical license?"

"No..."

"Did you find one in your mailbox and decide to use it?"

"No, of course not."

"That's right, you didn't," Jo snapped. "You went to medical school, you learned, you passed your itern exam, and now you're here. You've busted your ass to get this far, and you're not stupid by a long shot. Stupid people don't pass their exams. You're inexperienced. The point of being an intern is to learn from your mistakes before you kill someone. Overlooking something can kill someone. Miscalculating an IV can kill someone. There are plenty of ways to kill someone. The only way to avoid killing someone is to learn from your mistakes. And even then, your best attempts might not be enough. People may still die, but it's not because of your incompetency."

Isaac shifted uncomfortably. "Is-Is this supposed to be a pep talk?"

"No, it's a lesson. Learn from your mistakes and move forward."

"Yes, Dr. Wilson."

"And avoid Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Hunt for the next few days," she added with a smirk as her pager blared. "Dr. Torres to the pit, let's go."

"Tour bus flipped," the orthopedic surgeon informed her resident and her intern as the two raced into the pit. "Let me know of an fractures. Wilson, you're in charge of Cross today."

"She heard what happened," the blonde whispered to the resident.

"Dr. Cross," Jo frowned. "Evaluate your patients and make sure all the bases are covered. Notify me if you need anything." The two separated, and the ortho resident threw herself into her work. No children were involved in the accident, so at least she wouldn't have to worry about running into Alex. Most of the patients had superficial wounds that she easily sutured up, but a couple had dislocations, and one had to be sent into surgery with a shattered tibia. Jo was practically skipping behind Dr. Torres, headed for the OR, when the scared intern crossed her path. "Yes?" she frowned.

"My-My patient has a dislocated a-ankle..."

"Okay? Reduce it and set up some PT."

"I-I've never seen a dislocation reduced. See one, then do one, right?"

"Right," Jo answered somewhat bitterly. "Dr. Torres," she turned towards her mentor. "I need to assist Dr. Cross..." Part of her wanted to kill the intern for delaying what was sure to be an amazing surgery, but the other part of her that had once feared Medusa have sympathy for the poor guy.

"Come up when you can, Dr. Wilson."

The resident nodded before turning back to the intern. "Take me to your patient." After meeting with the patient and explaining the procedure, Jo guided the scared intern in administering the sedative. "Brace her knee," she directed, "and watch closely." Once the intern was in position, the brunette talked him through the procedure, smiling when the bone easily slipped into place. "Just like that."

"Awesome," Isaac grinned widely.

"Sometimes it might take another try, but just stay calm, and you'll get it," Jo advised. "Now, take her back to xray to be thorough, and if everything checks out, splint the ankle and discharge her, okay?"

"Yes, Dr. Wilson," the intern nodded.

"Is there anything else before I join Dr. Torres?"

"I have two other patients to evaluate..."

"I'll be over there," she pointed to the desk. "If there's a dislocation, call me, and I'll watch this time, okay?"

"Thank you, Dr. Wilson."

Jo shook her head and chuckled softly as the intern scurried away. Had she been that scared when she was an intern? Probably so. Man, Meredith had scared the hell out of her. The resident vowed that she would never make her interns fear her; they were all on the same team-saving lives. "Dr. Karev," she greeted as Alex appeared in the pit.

"Dr. Wilson," Alex greeted in return, scanning the area. "No peds patients."

"No, no peds patients."

The surgeon nodded before looking to her. "I just wanted to make sure before I go into surgery... If things have cleared up down here, you're welcome to assist, Dr. Wilson."

"I'm with Dr. Torres today, Dr. Karev, but thank you for considering me."

"Dr. Torres isn't down here."

"Yes, I know," Jo kept the irritation from her tone. "I'm mentoring Dr. Cross before we join Dr. Torres in OR two."

Alex frowned deeply. Why in the world was Jo mentoring that goofy intern? Couldn't the idiot do a few sutures without screwing up? "I see." He cleared his throat and retrieved the two cups of coffee from the desk ledge, extending one cup to her. "One hazelnut, two sugars. Just the way you like it."

The resident stared at the cup for a few seconds before taking it, her fingers brushing against his. "Thank you, Dr. Karev."

"You're welcome, Dr. Wilson."

The way he said her name...in this soft, sultry way that made her want to jump him right then and there. Jo swallowed the lump in her throat, looking away nervously. This break up was worse than she imagined-she thought she and Alex would be at each other's throats like Jackson and April, but no. Alex had to be all hot and seductive, damn him.

"Dr. Wilson!" Cross shattered the moment between them. "Dislocated shoulder!"

"Have you administered the sedative?" she shook from her trance, returning her thoughts to medicine.

"Yes, we're ready."

The peds surgeon frowned as the resident bid him farewell and followed the intern to gurney three. Jo was obviously a good teacher, because in a matter of seconds the intern had the dislocation reduced and was grinning like an idiot. The resident gave him a high five and plenty of praise. Alex's frown deepened as the blonde gave her this lovestruck look. It seemed cake and coffee wasn't going to do the trick; he was going to have to up his game.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - My sincere apologies for the delay! Hit a writer's block with the lack of Jolex time lately :( Hard to capture them now when we're not seeing much of them!**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Hey, man, how's it going?" Jackson greeted as he dropped into the chair across from Alex at lunch that day.

The peds surgeon frowned. "That seat is saved, Avery."

"She's not sitting with you," the plastics surgeon replied bluntly. "You look pathetic."

Alex shifted uncomfortably and scanned the cafeteria. "I'm not pathetic."

"She's already sitting with Torres and Cross," Jackson informed him as he unwrapped a chicken sandwich. "Told you she wasn't going to sit here."

"Yeah, well, if you keep sitting here, Mer and Maggie will be here next, and I'm not in the mood for that," the older man grumbled. "So move."

"I've got April occupying Meredith and Maggie."

The surgeon released a breath of relief. It felt weird to exclude Mer, but deep in his core, Alex knew he was doing the right thing. He'd been so wrapped up in fixing and protecting Meredith that he'd pushed Jo aside in the process. But Meredith was okay now. She had plenty of people to take care of her. "I thought you and April weren't a thing anymore."

Jackson pursed his lips, considering the statement. "We're working on things."

"You're divorced."

"I said we're working on things. Hey, that's all I've got," Jackson shrugged when Alex gave him an unconvinced look.

The peds surgeon looked over to the resident before taking a bite of his sandwich. "I'm trying to work on things with Jo, but I don't know how she expects me to work on things when she put me out! And she's avoiding me!"

The Avery heir chuckled in spite of himself. "You can't really send her flowers either, cause, well, Jo's not the flowers kind of girl."

"All I can think is a date," Alex sighed in frustration.

"She's not going to say yes to a date," the voice of experience replied. "It's clear she's avoiding private, enclosed time with you. April did the same thing."

"So what the hell do I do?!" It was quite obvious to the attending that chocolate cake and coffee wasn't going to cut it. Sure, it showed her that he knew little details about her, but he was losing ground with the annoying intern sniffing around his woman. Jo was in a vulnerable spot, and it wouldn't be long before that guy wiggled his way next to her. The only thing Alex could cling to was that the resident seemed oblivious to the intern's crush.

"Hmmmm," Jackson mused, scanning the cafeteria. "You need to start off with something more casual. A group setting, so to speak." His gaze settled on Callie. "Torres is the key. She and Jo are doing this whole ortho posse thing..."

"You and your posse," the peds surgeon rolled his eyes.

"Sloan and I rocked things!"

"Not rock, paper, scissors."

The plastics attending frowned deeply before looking back to the ortho trio. "Wilson will do whatever she can to butter up Torres. If you can convince Torres to host some get together, Jo will definitely come."

Alex hated to admit it, but the prettyboy had a point. "Page her, page Torres," he said as an idea came to mind. "Page her to the fourth flour."

"The fourth floor?" Jackson questioned as he pulled his cell from his labcoat pocket.

"Just trust me." If Alex knew Callie the way he thought he did, she would send the resident and the intern to handle the page while she finished her meal. Minutes later the dark haired surgeon dismissed the duo. "Thanks, man." The surgeon retrieved his tray and moved to the ortho surgeon's table. "Hey, Torres, we need to talk." No sense in beating around the bush.

Callie looked to Alex for a second. "You paged them, didn't you?"

"I can honestly say I did not," he replied smugly. "I need your help."

"Nope, uh uh," the surgeon shook her head. "I'm not getting between you and Wilson. She's finally focused on ortho, and you better not take her away from me."

Alex hesitated for a moment; a part of him had hoped Jo would specialize in peds. She was an awesome peds intern, and he would have gladly taught her everything he had picked up over the years. But, he did know that something about cracking bones spoke to her, so he'd learn to be happy for her. "It's not anything like that. It's more of a...personal favor."

"What kind of personal favor?" Torres raised a suspicious eyebrow.

The peds attending hesitated, not sure which route to take with his coworker. She wouldn't believe him if he encouraged a party to celebrate her reconciling things with Robbins. "I need you and Robbins to host a dinner party or something so I can see Jo," he chose the honesty route.

"I said I'm not getting in the middle of this, Karev."

"You're my only hope!" he asked desperately. "My contact with Jo is limited to the hospital. I'm not going to be able to get her back unless I have some private time. We've never done the dating thing, so I can't expect that to work now. And I damn sure can't have Meredith host a party. Jo won't come to that!" Alex ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "You're my only shot."

Callie's gaze narrowed slightly as she studied him. For once, the guy was laying it all out there, no hidden agendas whatsoever. It was clear to her that Karev was finally realizing what he had. And lost. "You're not snaking her over to peds, right?"

"Right," Alex assured her. "Jo's heart is with ortho, and I'm not messing with that. I just want some time with her."

"Why don't you just go to the loft?"

"That's called stalking."

"Call her on the phone!"

"Telephone stalking."

Callie laughed in spite of herself. "Fine, Karev, I'll help you. Arizona and I will have a thing at our place tomorrow at seven. Nothing big, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Torres," the attending grinned as he pager beeped. "See you later."

"Nothing big!" the woman called into his retreating back as he left the cafeteria.

Alex gave her the thumbs up before dumping his tray and leaving the cafeteria behind. A new anxiety swirled within him as he moved through the hospital. It was a good type of anxiety, the kind he felt when he first realized he was in love with Jo all those years ago. It was almost like he was winning her all over again. "Hey, sorry," he apologized as he headed into the stairwell, bumping into Meredith.

"Alex, hey," his long time friend caught his arm. "Cristina is flying in tomorrow, and I was thinking we should do something. My place at eight, okay?"

"Okay," he nodded, then stopped. "Wait, no. Not tomorrow. I have a thing."

"What kind of thing?"

"Jo and I are doing something." It wasn't technically a lie...not the exact truth, but at least not a lie.

"You and your girlfriend can screw another night, this is Cristina!"

Alex's brows knit together as a frown crossed his features. Mer hadn't even noticed that he and Jo were barely speaking. "Look, I'll catch up with you later. How long will she be in Seattle?"

"A week..."

"Great, I'll see her Sunday, okay?"

"But Alex..."

"Don't, Mer, okay?" he cut her off. "You and Cristina catch up, bond, or whatever it is that you do. I'll see you later."

"But it's Cristina!"

"And it's Jo!" the surgeon snapped back.

"Okay, fine," Meredith backed down, physically taking a step back. "We'll see you Sunday."

Alex nodded before continuing up the stairs. For once, Jo was taking first place.

* * *

"Karev!" Callie accused the next night as she scanned the living room with wide eyes. "I said small! There's at least fifty people here!"

"Yeah, about that..."

The darkhaired woman raised an eyebrow. "Out with it."

"I told about ten people, and I guess they told a few people, so...it just got out of hand." Alex wasn't going to admit that he'd practically stalked Jo all day and told everyone near her about the party without actually telling _her_. He himself had invited at least twenty people in hopes that Jo would hear and decide to come since it was Torres.

"You're cleaning up after this."

"I-"

"Nope!" Callie cut him off with a slashing motion of her hand. "You," she pointed at him, "are cleaning up after this. And when I say clean, I mean _clean_."

"Yeah, okay, fine," the peds surgeon grumbled. He almost pointed out that he'd brought a few cases of beer, but he didn't think it would mean a thing to her. Alex scanned the room, seeing the group of interns huddled together in the corner. The blonde goofball was here, so he hoped that meant... His eyes stopped as they landed on Jo. The woman he loved was talking to Avery of all people. The plastics surgeon met his gaze and signaled for him to come over. Alex retrieved a fresh bottle of beer from a cooler, popped the cap off, and made his way towards the surgeons. "Hey."

"Hey, Alex," the brunette replied quietly, looking him over.

Jackson looked between the two as an uncomfortable silence settled in. "Hey, I think I see April," he said after clearing his throat. "See you tomorrow."

"Do you guys have some kind of code or something?" Jo asked before taking a sip from the beer bottle.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, shifting closer to her.

"Was Avery warming me up or something?" she asked coyly, quirking her head at him. "You know, get my guard down so you could swoop in?"

"I didn't even know he was here."

"Likely story," she rolled her eyes, looking across the room towards the interns. Good grief Alex looked hot tonight. He was wearing that brown sweater that made his eyes look intense; the sweater she loved on him. The sweater she'd yanked off him in more passionate moments.

"How was ortho today?" he smoothed over her accusation, leaning against the wall next to her.

Jo looked over to him, very, very aware of the closeness. "I'm really glad Dr. Torres gave me another chance," she confessed. "Finally...I've got an attending looking at me the way Robbins looks at you. She looks at me like she believes in me...she thinks I can be an awesome surgeon."

"You already are an awesome surgeon."

The woman made a face before taking another sip of her beer. "You're just saying that..."

Alex shifted closer to her, remembering the last time he'd called her an awesome surgeon. They were in bed, having a few moments of togetherness before the crazy day started and ripped them apart. He'd thought they'd always start their day that way. "I'm not just saying it, Jo. Torres has wanted you for a long time. She sees great potential in you."

"How much potential?"

"Harper-Avery potential."

A slow smile crossed her lips as Jo considered the idea. A freaking Harper Avery for a female orthopedic surgeon. How amazing would that be?! Her roaming thoughts were cut short as she felt his gaze on her. He was doing it again. She'd have to shut this down. "When are you going to get the boxes, Alex?"

A scowl replaced the intense gaze he was giving her. "Why do you keep asking me about the boxes?"

"Why won't you just get the boxes?" she countered.

"Why is it bothering you?" Alex shot back. "It's not like they're taking up much space."

"I need you to get the boxes!"

"I'm not getting the boxes!"

Jo's eyes widened as she looked to him. "You're _not_ getting the boxes?" she clarified.

"The only way I'm touching those boxes is when I'm unpacking them."

"In your home?"

"In _our_ home."

"Alex..."

"Don't," he cut her off. "I don't know what your deal with the boxes is, but I'm not getting them. My stuff belongs in our home, okay?"

"So, what? You're just going to buy new stuff?"

"If I have to, yeah."

"That's ridiculous!"

"What's ridiculous is that we're not together."

Jo sighed heavily as he titled his head towards her and brought his hand to her shoulder. "And why is that?" she whispered, instinctively moving towards him.

"I've taken advantage of you, Jo," he spoke ernestly. "I didn't mean to, it wasn't done on purpose, but, it just sort of happened. I thought you'd always be there..."

"You never thought I'd get sick of your crap, huh?" she whispered back, oblivious to the party surrounding them.

"I guess not," Alex replied, his tone somewhat bitter. How could he even begin to explain his screwed up relationship history? He was always managing to screw up a relationship in some shape, form, or fashion. If the chicks didn't leave him, then they were crazy. He was used to that-a year or two, and everything was over. Jo was different though-she stayed. She stayed through some of his darkest hours, and he still managed to mess it up. Rather than treasuring her for being the first one to stay, he'd taken her for granted. "I just...I'm just...I'm sorry."

Her hand cupped his cheek instinctively as he finally opened up to her. The brunette opened her mouth several times, but no words were forming in her brain. He'd completely caught her off guard. Jo never expected vulnerable, apologetic Alex. She could handle angry, raging, demanding Alex. But this Alex...this Alex melted her heart.

Alex brought his hand up, covering hers. "Can we go somewhere?" he asked, putting his forehead to hers. "Somewhere quiet so we can talk?"

"Yeah, I think that'd be good," she whispered back. The least she could do was hear him out. The woman's heart pounded as he lead her to the coat rack and retrieved her jacket, holding it out for her to slip into.

Their moment of bliss shattered as a pager sounded.

Then another.

And another.

"Nine one one!" Jackson yelled after retrieving his pager.

"Someone turn on the tv!" another voice demanded.

"Hotel fire!" Arizona announced seconds later.

"Wilson! Cross! Let's go!" Callie called for her students.

"Later?" Alex asked, looking to Jo as the ortho attending made a grab for her.

"Later," she promised, leaning in and giving him an impulsive kiss.

Alex responded immediately before they were pulled apart in the mayhem. It seemed that he was finally moving in the right direction where she was concerned.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Sometimes I stress over word count; too long, too short, etc. Then, I remember, I prefer quality over quantity**

 **AKA, Smut alert! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 8

As soon as the attendings, residents, and interns reached the hospital, Bailey took over, assigning them to an area. Interns were responsible for sutures and scans only. If they had any questions, they were to report to their resident. If the resident had any questions, they were to report to their attending. The goal was to be quick, yet efficient. Any superficial injuries could be addressed in the pit and the patients discharged.

With everyone on deck, the patients were moving through smoothly. So far only two had to be flown to a burn unit; for the most part, the survivors were very, very lucky.

Twenty minutes after arriving at the hospital, Alex was scanning for his interns when he heard a familiar voice.

"Ow. Ow! I'm saying ow, Cross!"

The sound of the blonde's name on her lips sent a rage through the peds surgeon. "What's going on?!" he roared, snatching back the curtain of a nearby gurney.

The intern nearly hit the ceiling. "She-She's drunk, D-Dr. Karev," he lowered his voice, motioning to his resident.

"Barely," the brunette defended herself. "I'm barely over the legal limit. Barely."

Alex's face fell-he should have known she was tipsy with the spontaneous kiss. It was completely obvious to him why her words and her actions weren't matching up. One minute they were arguing over the boxes, and the next she was going to leave with him and kissed him. Why the sudden change? A surge in alcohol, that's why. "What the hell are you doing?" he directed to the blonde.

"D-Dr. Torres thought a banana bag might help."

"And Dr. Cross doesn't know how to handle his needle," the resident remarked, then laughed at her own joke.

The surgeon's brows knit together. "We've been here half an hour; did you take care of any patients?"

"No, I hid in the supply closet."

Alex smiled in spite of himself. The woman he loved had levels to being drunk. Jo could handle her own when it came to booze, and it took a lot to get her stumbling drunk. When she was tipsy, the brunette was brutally honest. No filter existed between her brain and her mouth. When she was a bit more liquored up, the giggling started. After that, who knew what she'd do. It was clear to him that she was in fact barely tipsy. "Out of the way," the attending growled at the intern, snatching the INT from his hand. "I know how to handle my needle."

"He sure does," the resident nodded in agreement.

The peds surgeon gave a knowing smirk to the intern, causing the blonde to mumble something and scamper away. "I thought you were only drinking beer tonight," he turned quiet attention to the brunette.

"I was, but...I had a couple of shots when I first got there, before Jackson found me."

The older man nodded knowingly. "Why were you drinking, Jo?" It was obvious that she was hurting just as much as he was, and it made him angry. If they were both so freaking miserable, why weren't they together?!

"It's been a rough few days," she shrugged in return, looking away as he easily slid the needle beneath her skin and hooked up the banana bag. "Thanks, Dr. Karev."

"A rough few days," he repeated her words, blocking her from leaving the gurney and ignoring the formality. "You're hurting just as much as I am, aren't you?"

Jo was quiet for several moments before nodding. "Yeah, I-I'm hurting..."

"Then why can't we just be together?"

"Why can't we be together?" she turned frowning eyes towards him. "We can't be together because nothing is going to change! I let my guard down for you, Alex, and you crapped on me just like everyone else!"

"I've been doing everything I can to show you that I've changed!" the surgeon pointed out. "I don't even sit with Meredith and Maggie anymore!"

"Yeah, but for how long?" the brunette shot back. "You think I'm just mad right now. If we get back together, you'll go right back to treating me like crap again!"

"I told you I'm sorry!" Alex snapped, running his hand over his hair. "I've been an idiot, and I'm sorry! You're not even giving me a chance to show you things will be different! What kind of crap is that?!" The woman crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him. "Part of this is your fault, you know."

"My fault?!" Jo exclaimed, looking back to him with fire snapping from her eyes. "How is this my fault?!" If she had to hear one more time that she _let_ him treat her like crap, she was going to throw something.

"You made me fall for you," he threw an accusing finger at her. "You talk about letting your guard down for me?! I was fine until you came along! I was fine! I did my own thing, I didn't love anyone, and I was fine. Then, you showed up! You and your...your couch...your beer...and your donuts...you made me fall for you, and then you think you're going to just end things?!" Alex took a deep breath and lowered his voice. "You made me love you; you're just going to have to deal with that. We belong together, and I'm not giving up. You're going to have to deal with that too."

The brunette sat for several quiet seconds. "Is that why you won't get the boxes?"

"What is your deal with the boxes?!"

"I can't move on if the boxes are still there!" the younger woman exploded. "You're not there, but your boxes are there! Your stuff is there! I can't get over you if your stuff is staring me in the face every time I walk in! Or whenever I walk out! I need the boxes to be gone so that I can deal with this and move on."

Alex pursed his lips and studied her. "I'm not getting the boxes."

Jo's eyes widened as he turned and left. He freaking left! Her hand slapped at the machine, turning off the IV, and she disconnected the banana bag. "We're not finished!" she called into his back, hurrying after him.

The attending stopped, scanning the pit. Things were clearing up, only a few patients left, and the few staff members that were lingering had dropped their gaze. "Dr. Wilson," he turned on his heel to face her. "If you would like to speak to me, I suggest we go somewhere private. We don't need to make a scene."

"You're such a jerk!" came the hissed reply. Clearly, the banana bag was working and her buzz was wearing off.

The peds surgeon took her elbow, guiding her to a nearby supply closet, closing the door behind him. "Well?" he prodded after she stood there fuming for several moments.

"You think I really don't know what's going on with the boxes?" Jo knew that she was towing a dangerous line, but she also knew Alex. He'd defended Meredith entirely too many times; he'd always side with her. He'd always pick her first. Sure, he knew he was in trouble now, but once they were back together and he was secure with things again, Alex would go right back to putting Meredith first. That was the reality that had hit the brunette that night. That was why she had the shots; to numb out of the pain of knowing there would always be someone more important. But how she wanted to believe him. Instead, Jo stiffened her back, prepared for the battle that was to come. "You won't get the boxes because as long as they're there, I won't become involved with anyone else." She almost said the blonde's name, but Cross didn't deserve to be turned into collateral damage.

Anger moved through his entire body in less than a second. "Involved with someone else?" he asked slowly, each word laced with rage.

"Yeah, someone else," the brunette continued, seeing his eyes go dark. "Other guys actually think I'm hot, Alex! And who knows, one of them might not blow me off! Better yet, one of them might not let their friend treat me like crap! Someone else might actually value me!"

"Someone like Cross?!"

The resident gave him a lazy shrug. "Maybe so."

The doctor started pacing angrily, taking deep breaths repeatedly to calm the rage that actively flowed through his veins. She was trying to get at him, he knew it. He'd gotten to her with what he'd said, and now she was trying to push him away so she could gather her composure. Alex knew that with every fiber of his being, but it still didn't stop the rage at the thought of another man kissing her. Another man touching her. Another man making love to her. He strode over to her quickly, catching her off guard. "You want to date Cross?" he growled. Jo held his gaze, but refused to answer his question. The chemistry sizzled between them as they stared at one another. "Fine, but let's see if he can make you feel like this." With that low challenge, Alex pulled her against him, claiming her mouth in raw passion.

You'd think Jo's instinct would be to shove him away and slap fire from him, but instead, she met his kiss hungrily. The picking a fight and bringing up another man wasn't because of the alcohol; it was because she _needed_ him on a physical level. Her mouth responded with just as much force and passion, her hands pushing the lab coat from his shoulders as his arm snaked around her waist and held her close.

Alex kissed across her cheek and down her neck, then repeated the path upwards and took her mouth once again, parting her lips and tasting her with his tongue as he worked the lab coat from her shoulders with one hand. He parted from her briefly to discard the jacket, then kissed her again before she had a chance to protest. _If_ she wanted to protest, that is.

And no, she didn't. Her hands clung to him, holding him close, not letting an inch of space between them. No man had ever stirred her core the way he did, and she had to have him. Now! Jo slid her hands down his chest, grabbing the bottom of his scrub top and working the fabric over his head, letting it drop to the floor before kissing him again. She shivered at the familiarity of his touch as his hand dipped under her top smoothing up stomach and cupping her breast over her black lace bra. "Alex," the aroused woman panted his name as she dropped her head back and he kissed and sucked along her neck. "Should we-should we...go...home?" It barely registered to her that anyone could walk in at any given second and get an eyeful.

"No," he growled simply, parting from her long enough to remove her top. There was no way he was stopping things now and leaving the hospital to drive to the loft. Jo was the woman he loved, and he was having her now. He cupped the back of her neck, holding her close as he lifted her up, grinning against her mouth when her legs wrapped around him automatically.

"Did you..." she panted when he took her to the back corner of the supply closet, a small space of wall not lined with shelves.

"When we found Jackson and April," he reminded her, pressing her to the wall as he dipped his head, kissing the tops of her breasts.

Jo shivered in pleasure, her body remembering his touch as if they'd never been a part. Good grief how she'd missed having him. "Alex," she groaned his name as he slid her pants down slowly, kissing each bit of exposed flesh along the way. Her eyes fluttered closed and gasps of passion left her parted lips as he lingered on her most sensitive of places, tasting and exploring her thoroughly.

Alex caught her as she trembled her release, grasping on to him as her body bucked in pleasure. "Now we can go home," he murmured in her ear, his voice heavy with lust.

"Not yet," Jo panted back, her hand stroking along him, feeling his warm, throbbing length before he had her pressed to the wall, making love to her with a hot, fiery passion they'd never experienced before.

The lovers were barely able to dress and leave the hospital, making love again in the front seat of Alex's car. It seemed they couldn't get enough of each other; they'd been deprived of one another for far too long.

They stumbled into the loft, tangled together as they kissed and touched, falling into bed and having each other a third time. Jo worked his length before panting her release, falling onto his chest, a satisfaction flooding from the top of her head to the tips of her toes.

Alex wrapped his arm around her, holding her close as she snuggled in to his side, falling asleep almost instantly. He pushed the hair from her brow and placed a tender kiss to her temple. He'd deal with tomorrow when the day came, but for now, he was happy. He had the woman he loved.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Well, considering what we've learned lately, this entire fic should probably be deleted lol ;) Sorry for the delay in posting-I've had all kinds of technical issues lately, but I'm up and running again :) Enjoy! One more chapter to go! xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 9

The next morning, Jo's consciousness came to mind while her eyes remained closed. Last night...had it been a dream? A drunken longing that was brought to life in her dreams because in reality she was too stubborn to give in to her desires?

The scent of Alex and the weight on her shoulder reminded her that last night was in fact a very delicious reality. She and the love of her life had pushed each other's buttons, only to end up fanning each other's desires. Good grief how she'd missed him, and she wasn't even fully aware of the physical need she had of him. Sure, Jo missed his presence in the apartment, but she'd also missed his presence in her bed.

"I know you're awake," his husky voice interrupted her thoughts.

The brunette smiled a guilty smile and opened her eyes, looking to him. "Hey."

"Hey," Alex smirked back, leaning in and kissing the corner of her mouth.

Jo giggled softly as he leaned to her shoulder, placing a gentle kiss there. "Last night was...amazing."

"Yeah, it was," the peds surgeon chuckled before pulling her closer and placing a kiss to her temple.

The two cuddled together in silence for several moments. "We need to talk...about last night..." she interrupted the bliss.

"Don't ruin it," the older man frowned, closing his eyes and smoothing his fingers along her upper arm.

Jo bit her lip and snuggled into his side, staying quiet for a few more moments. "Was it true? What-What you said last night...was it true?"

His eyes opened and he looked over to her. "Was what true?"

"The couch...the beer...the donuts...was that true?"

Alex pursed his lips and looked to the ceiling. "Yeah, it was true." He felt her relax against him, and her arm went across his stomach. "Was it true about dating someone else?"

The resident bit her lip, not really sure how to answer. She didn't really know the answer, to be honest. Her brain was telling her one thing while her heart was telling her something completely different. Her brain knew that the only way she could get over Alex Karev was to rid the apartment of his things and move on. Live the single life a little while and eventually move on to dating someone else. But her heart...her heart wanted Alex. She loved him more than she'd ever loved anyone, and the brunette suspected that no one else would fill the void he left in her soul. Her brain and heart were at a constant battle, and she wasn't sure which one to listen to. Her heart hoped that Alex was telling the truth, that he had learned his lesson, but her brain was telling her that it was only a temporary fix to an everlasting problem. Nothing would change. The woman's heart wasn't sure she could love anyone else, but her brain told her to give it some time and there were other fish in the sea. "I...I..."

The sound of her blaring pager saved her.

"Dr. Torres is calling me to surgery," the resident announced before jumping from the bed and running for the bathroom.

Alex glared at the pager before climbing from the bed, dressing in the scrubs from the night before. "We'll pick this up later?" he asked when Jo emerged from the bathroom, clipping her name tag to her lab coat.

"Yeah, sure," she answered, retrieving the pager.

The older man nodded once, pulling his keys from his pocket as he moved towards the door. "Do you want me to get these?" he asked, stopping in front of the boxes.

The brunette bit her lip, staring at the boxes, then looking to him. "No, not yet," she sighed heavily. How could she say yes when he looked so vulnerable?!

The surgeon turned his head, hiding the smile that was tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Need a ride?"

"Sure."

The two rode to the hospital in silence, Alex taking her hand and squeezing gently as he approached the building. Jo climbed from the car, turning back and leaning in the window. "No, I wasn't serious," she said softly before jogging towards the building.

"Wilson, where have you been?" Dr. Torres asked minutes later as the resident came to a skidding halt in front of her and the intern. "I paged you twenty minutes ago!"

"I overslept," the resident fibbed, taking the coffee the surgeon extended to her. "Thanks."

"Be in OR two in five minutes."

"Donut?" Isaac offered once the orthopedic surgeon left them at the OR board.

"No thanks," Jo answered somewhat sharply, the pink box and powdered pastry taunting her. The only person she wanted to share donuts with was Alex Karev.

* * *

"Three times?" Stephanie asked later that evening before taking a sip of her martini.

"Yep," the brunette nodded, pushing around the onion rings.

"I didn't think older men could go that often," her friend said, clearly impressed.

"Alex is a cut above the rest," Jo giggled, ducking her head before pushing the plate aside.

"So what does it mean?"

The woman hesitated, biting her lip. "I don't know...I didn't plan it, you know? It just...sort of happened..."

"Three times?" Stephanie raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. "If you couldn't stop yourself three times, then it's obvious you're not over him."

The ortho resident put her face in her hands. "You didn't hear the speech, Steph. He mentioned things that happened before we were together, you know? He was just so passionate..." Her heart fluttered at the memory.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't...I'm not..."

Her friend set her martini glass down and propped her arms on the table. "You do know. You know what you want. You want to be with him, even I can see that."

"But what about Meredith?"

"Who cares about Meredith?" Stephanie countered. "Alex is with you, Jo. He loves _you_. Maybe this little break up has made him realize a few things."

"What if he hasn't?"

"You won't know until you try," the woman reasoned.

The brunette rolled the words around in her head, considering her friend's point. Alex had seemed authentic the night before; maybe, just maybe, losing her made him evaluate what was important in his life. He'd been telling her for days that he'd changed and to give him a chance. "Thanks, Steph."

"Anytime."

The two friends were interrupted by the interns once again.

"Dr. Edwards, Dr. Wilson," Mitchell greeted as he and Cross approached the table.

"What do you want, Spencer?" Stephanie grumbled with a roll of her eyes.

"We just thought you'd want another round, and took the liberty of getting your drinks."

The resident's eyebrow shifted skyward. "You're buttering me up for surgery tomorrow, aren't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Dr. Edwards," the intern replied innocently.

"How did you know?" Jo directed to Isaac, ignoring the bickering between the resident and the intern.

"Well," the blonde stuttered, "I remembered that you told Dr. Torres you don't drink light beer because it's not real beer. This is the only beer Joe had that wasn't light...so...I thought..."

The brunette stared at him as his voice dropped. Was...Was this guy actually pursuing her? Was this his way of trying to make a move on her? Obviously the intern listened to every single word she said. Jo knew that she should be flattered, but she was feeling the exact opposite. A sense of fear ran down her spine as her heart beat faster.

The beer sitting innocently on the table wasn't a simple beer. No, not at all. It was a choice. An option. Another option besides Alex Karev. Taking this beer offered to her by another man would be accepting his advances. Accepting Isaac's advances. Taking the beer would make the intern think that she was aware of his pursuit of her, and she was encouraging him.

It wasn't just a beer!

Taking the beer was like traveling a new road. A new road with Cross, a road that would take her far away from Alex. It wouldn't be the road she loved, the road with a six pack and a couch or powdered donuts in a supply closet. It would be something new, and she didn't want new! She wanted Alex!

Jo bolted to her feet, pushing away from the table in haste. "I-I have to go!" she exclaimed, tossing a few bills on the table and running for the exit. The three called after her, but she ignored them, her body on autopilot. It took her mind several minutes to catch up with her actions, finally realizing that she was driving towards Meredith's house.

That's where he would be.

The woman wasn't going to waste time calling him and doing all of this over the phone. No. He deserved more. Alex deserved to see her face when she told him that he was the one for her. No one else would do. They'd work out this whole Meredith thing, but he'd been right all along. They belonged together.

Mentally entertaining the idea of dating someone else was one thing, but having the option presented to her was something she wasn't prepared for, and her whole mind, body, and soul rebuked the idea. No! She loved Alex; she belonged with Alex! Everyone had problems, and Jo couldn't run every time they hit a bump in the road.

"Wilson?" Meredith gaped minutes later as she opened the front door. "Knock if off! I just got the kids to sleep!"

"Where's Alex?" the brunette ignored her, pushing past the surgeon and scanning the room.

"He's not here."

"Is he at the hospital?"

"I don't know," the older woman shrugged. "I haven't seen since this morning!"

"Do you know when he'll be back?" the brunette asked desperately.

It took Meredith a few moments to realize that the young woman thought Alex was staying with her. "He's not staying here, Wilson."

It was Jo's turn to gape. He...wasn't...here... Alex wasn't staying with Meredith. Oh dear God, he was telling the truth! He had been listening to her! He was telling the truth! "Oh God, oh God," she muttered, running her hands through her hair. "Is he staying with Arizona?"

"Jackson," the surgeon replied, reaching for a notepad on a nearby table. "Here's the address."

"Thanks," she stuffed the paper into her pocket. "Sorry for the noise."

Meredith chuckled to herself and shook her head as the resident hurried to her car and sped away from the house. "I knew you'd go all the way," she mused before closing the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

That same evening Alex lounged on Jackson's couch sipping a beer and glancing to his phone every few seconds. He'd already turned the damn thing off once or twice to make sure it was working. He'd even called Arizona to make sure he had good reception. Why wasn't Jo calling him?

Things were seemingly better between them, and the surgeon was sure she would have invited him home by now. He'd almost called her a dozen times and text her twice that much, but Alex didn't want to seem too pushy. Last night would either make her realize how much she wanted to be with him. Or possibly show her how much she _didn't_ want to be with him. He certainly didn't hope it was the latter!

"You look like a chick," Jackson smirked as he passed through to the refrigerator. "She's not calling you, dude."

The older man scowled at him before extending the phone over his head. "The reception sucks, Avery."

"It doesn't suck. She's not calling you. Move on."

Alex frowned deeper and tossed the phone onto the cushion beside him. She wasn't seriously done with him, was she? Not after last night. No way. It was even more clear how much they meant to one another. Yes, they'd moped around the hospital with screen worthy longing and pain, but last night solidified that they needed each other on every level. Mental, emotional, and physical. Definitely physical. "Where are you going?" he directed as the plastics surgeon grabbed a duffel bag near the door.

"Gym," Jackson reported. "Maybe you'll grow some balls by the time I get back?"

"Screw you," Alex growled in return, glancing to his phone again as the door shut and the apartment filled with silence. Maybe he needed a new service provider. Clearly his phone wasn't working! Or maybe the wifi was down, and her messages couldn't get through! Leaping to his feet, the older man checked the connections and sent Arizona an iMessage, sighing heavily when she responded immediately. No, that wasn't it.

The realization slowly began to sink in as he dropped onto the couch. They were really over now. There was nothing else he could do to show her things would be different. The surgeon had done everything he knew to do. He showed her he knew little things about her, told her how much he'd missed her, and managed to remain profesional at work. For the most part. Hell, he wasn't even staying with Meredith!

A sharp knock on the door jarred him from his thoughts.

"Go away, Kepner!" the peds surgeon barked and began flipping through the television channels.

How cruel could life be? Here he was all but begging Jo to give him one last chance, and April was dropping in on Jackson. Even though they signed freaking divorce papers! A divorce couldn't keep those two apart, so what the hell was Jo's problem?

The rapping continued, causing Alex to get even more irritated. "He's at the gym, come back in an hour!" The rapping turned to pounding and continued, forcing him to his feet. After stalking across the living room and yanking open the door, his breath caught in his throat.

"It's not April," Jo greeted quietly, taking his face in her hands and kissing him softly several times. His arm went around her automatically, holding her close as the other hand tangled in her hair, settling at the back of her neck. "We need to talk," she breathed, looking him in the eyes.

"No," he backed away.

"Alex..."

"I don't want to hear it!"

The brunette smiled softly. "What do you think you're going to hear?"

"That last night was a mistake?" the older man snapped. "That you regret it, and we shouldn't have done it. You might be sorry about it, but I'm not. I don't regret any of it, okay?"

"Neither do I."

Alex stopped, staring at her as if he suspected a trap. "Then...what is it?" He stepped back, letting her into the apartment.

"You're not at Meredith's," Jo began, starting to pace. "I went to Meredith's, assuming you were there...and you weren't." She stopped to look at him. "You weren't there."

The attending shook his head. "No, I'm not. I thought it would bother you..." He looked down, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Where was she going with this?

"It shouldn't bother me," she continued, starting to pace once again. "I've been thinking...I just...I shouldn't get so upset about Meredith. You guys do have a history, one that I'll never understand. You've been through death, cancer, shootings, and plane crashes..."

"I shouldn't have ignored you," Alex interrupted, stepping up to her and hugging her close, putting his cheek to the top of her head. "I was...stupid, I was just stupid. Mer isn't the only one who was there for me...you've been here since you came into my life, and I just... I wasn't thinking... I'm sorry, Jo, I'm so sorry..."

The young woman snuggled into his chest, blinking away tears. That's all she ever wanted from him... Not to replace Meredith, but for him to acknowledge that she was a part of his life too. That she'd finally done something right...not messed everything up... Alex was the one thing she'd done right in her life. All she wanted was for him to see it. When he saw it, it made it real. "I'm sorry too..."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he kissed the top of her head. "I was the ass."

"You were an ass," she giggled, pushing away from his chest and smiling up at him. "There's more though..."

"Okay?"

"When I met up with Torres today, Cross was there."

Alex frowned deeply. "Is that why you're here? To tell me you're getting with him?"

"Gah, you're so stupid!" Jo exclaimed, thrusting her fists into his chest. "Yeah, I'm going to kiss you, then tell you I'm dating someone else. Think, Alex!"

"Get to the point of this Cross story then!"

The resident rolled her eyes before continuing. "He had this box of donuts, the powdered kind that we had in the supply closet that time. Anyway, he offered me one, and I didn't want it. I only wanted donuts with you." She rushed on, starting to pace again. "Then, tonight at Joe's, he bought me a beer. Said something about me not liking light beer..." The brunette paused and crinkled her brow, not really remembering what the intern had blabbered on about. "Anyway, it got me thinking. If I took this beer, it was going to encourage him, you know? Make him think I was into him or something..."

"The point, Jo?"

She stopped pacing, looking to him again. "I just want you. I only want to share my donuts and beer with you, Alex. I love you so much, and...it's just stupid that we're not together! I get on your nerves, and you get on my nerves, but...we always get through it. Together. We belong together!"

"Finally," Alex breathed, taking her in his arms and holding her for what seemed like forever. He never wanted to let her go.

* * *

"Welcome home," Jo smiled as she opened the door to the loft. "Please, get these freaking boxes!"

Alex laughed in spite of himself. "I was hoping I'd unpack them here."

"Obviously I should have burned them," the brunette teased, looking to the boxes that had given her much misery in a short amount of time.

The couple opened the boxes, returning each item to the place it belonged. Together. A week or so ago Jo had packed them up alone and in tears, but now they were unpacking them together.

"We didn't even last a week apart," her boyfriend observed as they sat on the couch and shared a beer.

"Is that good or...pathetic?" she quirked her head at him.

"It's good," Alex answered immediately. "It means that I've found someone that I'm not letting walk away. I'm never letting you go."

Jo smiled softly; no one had ever said those words to her before. Her past boyfriends were yelling for her to leave, practically shoving her towards the door. Not Alex though. "It feels like home again," she looked around the loft. Nothing had changed in her week of solitary, but now everything looked different. It looked like it had life again.

"I really missed this place," the surgeon agreed, looking around the loft as well. "Hey," he frowned as his eyes settled on the bathroom. "Where's my towel?"

"Huh?"

"My red towel, where is it? Did you send it out?"

The brunette's eyes widened and she jumped to her feet, running for the bed and retrieving the towel from underneath the mattress. "I almost forgot..."

"Why was it under the mattress?"

She hesitated, biting her lip. The proud woman couldn't bring herself to confessing that she'd spent the first nights crying herself to sleep and clutching the towel. "I just, uh, wanted to keep something..."

"You can't have my towel," the older man smirked, snatching it from her grasp and tossing it into the hamper.

" _Now_ it feels like home."

"Not quite," Alex retrieved the ring box from the pocket of his jacket. "We have one more thing..."

"Alex," Jo interrupted, bringing her hand to her mouth. "I just...now isn't..." It was finally sinking in that his proposal wasn't an attempt to save their relationship. It wasn't an apology for putting Meredith above her. Even after their time apart and mentions of other men, he wanted to marry her. He wanted her as his wife. While the young woman loved the idea, she still knew in her core that now wasn't the time.

"I know what you're going to say," the attending spoke up. "Every reason you're going to throw at me is logical, and I accept it. I'm not asking you to marry me tomorrow, Jo. This ring means that you want the same thing I do. Me and you, together. We don't need anything else, but us. I don't care if we get married in ten years. I just want to know that you want what I want. A life with me." Alex eased the ring from the box. "Do you? Do you want a life with me?"

Tears filled the young woman's eyes as she nodded. "Yes," she whispered, smiling through the tears of happiness. "Yes, I want a life with you."

No matter what life threw at them, they would handle it. Together.


End file.
